degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2016
The Class of 2016 is a class of students attending Degrassi Community School that currently consists of Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, Zoe Rivas, Winston Chu, Miles Hollingsworth III, Grace Cardinal and Tiny Bell. They were first introduced in the second half of Season 11''.'' They are currently in their sophomore year at Degrassi. Characters Main Characters: *Tristan Milligan *Maya Matlin *Zig Novak *Zoë Rivas *Miles Hollingsworth III *Winston Chu *Grace Cardinal *Tiny Bell Supporting Characters: *Damon Former Characters: ' *Tori Santamaria (Left before graduation) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Zig-Tori Relationship *Miles-Zoë Relationship *Miles-Maya Relationship *Miles-Tristan Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these friendships at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Tristan-Tori Friendship *Tori-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Zig Friendship *Zig-Maya Friendship *Zig-Damon Friendship *Maya-Harry Friendship *Miles-Winston Friendship *Winston-Zoe Friendship *Miles-Tristan Friendship *Zig-Zoë Friendship *Winston-Tristan Friendship *Grace-Maya Friendship *Grace-Zig Friendship *Grace-Tiny Friendship *Zig-Tiny Friendship Conflicts The following characters formed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Tori-Maya Conflict *Tristan-Maya Conflict *Zig-Tori Conflict *Tristan-Zig Conflict *Maya-Zoe Conflict *Miles-Maya Conflict *Zig-Miles Conflict Love Triangles The following characters were in a love triangle during their time at Degrassi: *Zig-Maya-Campbell Love Triangle *Zig-Maya-Harry Love Triangle *Zig-Tori-Maya Love Triangle *Tristan-Miles-Zoë Love Triangle *Miles-Maya-Zoë Love Triangle *Zig-Maya-Miles Love Triangle Attractions The following characters developed feelings for each other during their time at Degrassi: *Zig and Maya (Mutual Flirtationship)'' *Zig and Zoe (Mutual Flirtationship) Trivia *Their freshman year began in the second half of Season 11, and ended in Season 12. *Their sophomore year began in Season 13. *The first person introduced from this class was Tristan Milligan. *They were retconned in the season twelve finale. *They are the first class introduced consisting entirely of characters introduced after Season 10. *Tristan is the only main male in this class who's first line wasn't said to Maya. *They were originally the Class of 2015, but due to the season 13 Retcon they will graduate in 2016. *They are the first onscreen Degrassi class to be 10 years younger (7 years without retcons) than a previous Degrassi class, which is the Class of 2006. *Tori was supposed to graduate with the Class of 2015, but was held back in Grade 4 placing her with the Class of 2016. *They were the first set of freshman introduced since Season 8. * This class graduates 10 years after the first degrassi (TNG) class graduated making this the class of 2005-2006 classes reunion year. Timeline A list of main events that occurred during their time at Degrassi. Season 11 *Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Damon, and Zig Novak enroll as freshmen at Degrassi. **Winston Chu also enrolled at this time, but did not debut until Season 13. *Zig and Tori start school broken up from a previous relationship. *Maya develops a crush on Zig, and he returns her feelings. *Zig chooses Tori over Maya. *Maya and Tori bicker and fight over Zig, Tristan also adds in side comments. *Maya's sister goes to rehab. *Maya wants to join a band when the school band isn't challenging her. *Tori and Tristan welcome Maya back to the freshman band and laugh as she fails at the trumpet rather than kicking ass at the cello. *Zig, Maya, Tristan, and Tori all form a friendship with each other. Season 12 *Zig and Tori end their relationship in '''Got Your Money (2), but get back together in the same episode. *It is revealed Zig is poverty strucken and doesn't have much money, Damon is in a similar situation. *Damon dislikes Zig's friends, thinking they are stuck-up and rich. *Zig steals money, but returns it after almost getting caught. *Zig dines & ditches with Tori without her knowing, then owes Marisol fifty dollars. *Maya feels self-conscious about her body and being younger than everyone else. *Maya and Cam Saunders begin a relationship. *Maya breaks up with Cam when she feels he is bored with her. *Maya beats Tori in a beauty pageant, something girls hardly do. *Zig cheats on Tori with Maya, thus ending their relationship in Tonight, Tonight. *Tori is back on bad terms with Maya. *Tristan suffers from a minor heart attack after starving himself to impress Fab. *Zig and Maya join WhisperHug. *WhisperHug gets third place at the high school battle of the bands. *Maya and Tori become friends again after the suicide of Cam Saunders. *Zig struggles with the guilt of triggering Campbell's suicide. *Maya and Harry begin hooking up. *Maya and Zig are attracted to each other. *Zig is mad that Maya is acting out to cope with Cam. *Maya posts a video of her and Harry making out drunk at a party. *The youth orchestra second guesses Maya, even after an amazing performance, due to her Facerange video. *Maya almost performs oral sex on Harry. *Maya breaks down about Cam to her mother and Katie. *Zig and Maya agree to give each other time to heal from the chaotic year before possibly beginning a relationship. Season 13 *Miles and Zoe transfer to Degrassi. **Winston , Grace and Tiny are introduced. *Maya, Tristan, Winston, Miles and Zoe take a summer trip to Paris. *Tori leaves Degrassi. *The Class of 2016 start 10th grade. *Maya and Zoe begin a rivalry. *Miles, Tristan, and Winston all room together in Paris. *Tristan pretends to date Maya in order to hide his sexuality from Winston and Miles. *Maya and Miles start to crush on one another *Tristan and Miles join the basketball team together *Zig became a drug dealer over the summer *Zig sells Zoe sleeping pills for Drew *Zoe cyber bullies Maya *Zoe and Maya fight *Miles and Maya begin a relationship *Maya is sent to the Rubber Room with Zig and Grace *Zoe loses her virginity to Drew *Miles throws a party while his father is out of town *Zoe is sexually assaulted by Luke and Neil at Miles's party *Zig is kicked out of home and moves in with Maya *Tristan loses his virginity to Grant Yates * Tristan breaks off his and Maya's friendship because Maya told Simpson about Tristan and Mr.Yates sexual relationship. *Winston and Frankie begin a relationship *Zoe wins her sexual assault case * Tristan and Miles share a kiss, with Miles goes back in more. He saids (Miles) it felt right and is Confused on what it means for him. Season 14 * Zoe becomes captain of the Power Cheer team * Miles tells the press his Dad is homophobic * Miles and Tristan breifly break up when Tristan finds out Miles told the press about their relationship * Zig tries to go on a date with Zoe but Zoe rejects him * Zoe forces the power cheer to send nude pictures of themselves to Boys at Degrassi for money * Maya begins to have nightmares of Miles hurting himself * Zoe kicks Frankie off the Power Cheer team after finding out she only sent one nude picture of herself * Maya begins seeing a therapist because of her Miles nightmares * Zoe begins getting blackmails from a person who knows about Degrassi Nudes * Tristan finds out Miles has a pot addiction * Frankie Hunter and Tristan organize an intervention for Miles * Zoe shuts down Degrassi Nudes after receiving blackmail messages * Miles knocks the door off of Dallas car while speeding with Maya in the car * Maya attempts to lie about what happened in the accident to protect miles * Tristan and Miles break up when Tristan finds out Miles still has feelings for Maya * Zoe has nude photos of her and the whole power cheer team sent to everyone at Degrassi * Zig and Tiny compete for a number from Gloria a Cheerleader from Newman High School * Zoe makes a Facerange page and attempts to blame Frankie for Degrassi Nudes * Winston is revealed to be the one blackmailing the Power Cheer team * Miles sets fire to the school during the Power Cheer Competition Gallery Maya matlin.png Degrassi-tori-03.jpg Char Tristan.png Char Zig.png Degrassi-maya-season112-01.jpg Tumblr mk8regNDk71s4wycwo1 500.png Tumblr mefg4050hu1r4ni5fo1 500.gif 980uo.png Mistan.jpg Sfsfdsfd.jpg Uii.png 7yuii.png Triszig.png Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo5 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo2 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo6 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo4 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo3 400.jpg Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg ZT!.PNG MT2!.PNG MT!.PNG KissKiss!!.PNG Buds!!.PNG Tiny.png Maya-tiny.jpg Zigtiny.jpg Grace-Degrassi.jpg Degrassi-1333-Grace.png Degrassi-Grace-Maya-panorama.png Ziggracemaya.jpg Grace Maya.jpg Degrassi-ETS-Winston.png Miles, Zoe, and Winston - WHAT.gif Winston234234.jpg Milesreaction3.png Milesmayaa.jpg Miles-gallery-s13-25-03-2014.jpg Miles and zoe.png 250px-Zoexzig.png Degrassi-1338-Zoe.png Degrassi-13dpromo-Zoe-mad.png Thunderstruck-maya and zoe.png Zig and Damon.gif Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Graduation Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Sophomores Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 14